ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming American film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit which is took place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, There will be a new boss of the Maroon Studios but in fact he is the new villain and want revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel, & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late! with the help the Toons, old and new Plot Cast Live Action Actors * Shia LaBeouf as Daniel Valiant * Rob Schneider as Lucas DeCastro/Stuart Snyder (New Character) * Patton Oswalt as Ramon * Bruce Willis as Sykes * Ricky Gervais as Henry Lloose (New Character) * Stephen Merchant as Jack Fudd (New Character) * Karl Pilkington as Auguste Tito (New Character) * Ben Stiller as Skipper * Owen Wilson as Barry * Will Ferrell as Bruce * Ian Holm as James Issac * Steve Martin as The Badger Bandit (New Character) * George Michael as Alfred Skinner (New Character) * Mila Kunis as Jaundice Dolores * Ray Winstone as Bounty Hunter Drake Voice Actors * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit / Benny the Cab and Uncle Boris * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch as Baby Herman * April Winchell as Mrs. Herman and Baby Herman (baby voice) * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse / Huey / Dewey / Louie / Webby / Princess Bubblegum / Penny Sanchez / Alice / Wendy Darling and Starfire * Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety * David Rander as Smart ass * Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Billy West as Yosemite Sam / Woody Woodpecker and Sylvester The Cat * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth / Governor Ratcliffe / Wiggins / Archdeacon / Jumba Jookiba / Mr. Maellard / Doc / Friar Tuck / King Richard / The Coachman / Papa Smurf / Friend Owl and Sir Ector * Jim Cummings as Taz / Winnie the Pooh / Tigger / Zummi Gummi / Fuzzy Lumpkins / Cat / Pete and Darkwing Duck * Seth Adkins as Pinocchio * Corey Burton as Captain Hook and Officer Dibble * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Kelsey Chow as Bridget * Morgan Deare as Bongo the Gorilla * Clive Revil as Wheezy * Rob Paulcen as Danny / Greesy * Peter Sallis as Wallace * Julia Swalha as Ginger * Mel Gibson as Rocky and John Smith * Jane Horrocks as Babs * Imelda Staunton as Bunty * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Octavia Melody * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (changed to Half-Pony form from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series//Dil Pickles / Princess Melody / Brenda / Daizy / Timmy Turner / Poof / Raven / Bubbles / Princess Clara / Toot and Star * Lynn Ferguson as Mac * Benjamin Whitlow as Fowler * Timothy Spall as Nick * Phil Daniels as Flechter * Jim Carrey as Horton / Ebenezer Scrooge / The Ghosts of Christmas Past / The Ghost of Christmas Present and The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come * Gary Oldman as The Ghost of Jacob Marley / Ruber and Lord Shen * Reese Witherspoon as Ginormica * Seth Rogen as B.O.B / Morton and Mantis * Will Arnett as Missing Link / Vald and Horst * Rainn Wilson as Gallahaxar * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Gerard Butler as Stoick * Craig Ferguson as Gobber * America Ferrera as Astrid * Christopher Mintz Plasse as Fishlegs * Jamie Bell as Tintin * Frank Welker as Snowy / Scooby-Doo / Fred Chiles / Garfield and Dumbo * Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock * Simon Pegg as Inspector Thompson * Nick Frost as Inspector Thomson * Pat Harrington Jr. as Inspector Clouseau * Will Ferrell as Megamind * David Cross as Minion and Crane * Brad Pitt as Metroman * Jonah Hill as Tighten and Allen Gregory * Tina Fey as Roxanne * Steve Carell as Hammy, Mayor and Gru * Will Smith as Oscar and Brer Fox * Mick Wingert as Lenny and Po * Robert De Niro as Don Lino and Fearless Leader * Jerry Seinfeld as Barry Benson * Renee Zellweiger as Angie and Vanessa * Angelina Jolie as Lola and Tigress * Lucy Liu as Viper and Silvermist * Mike Myers as Shrek * Mark Mosley as Donkey and Mushu * Cameron Diaz as Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Ginafer Goodwin as Fawn and Judy Hopps * Ernie Sabella as Pummba * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile and Squishy * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Wayne Knight as Tantor * Brian Dennehy as Diango * Wally Wingert as Alex * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Jennifer Hale as Jessie Bannon * Chris Rock as Marty and Osmosis Jones * David Schwimmer as Melman * Dave Lamb as Squiddly Diddly * Jon Culshaw as Nibbles * Josh Gad as Olaf * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Bill Hader as Fear * Mindy Kalling as Disgust * Lewis Black as Anger * Kristen Bell as Anna * Indina Menzel as Elsa The Snow Queen * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Allison Stoner as Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Tom Kenny as Spongebob SquarePants / Gary / Heffer Wolfe / Ice King / Snake / Mayor / Dog / Rabbit and Bullwinkle Moose * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Ted the Polar Bear * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Tony Pope as Geppetto * New Fredman as Stupid * Ian Holm as Chef Shinner * John DiMaggio as Rico / The Joker / Bender / Jake / Niblet / Jocktopus / Drakken and Fu Dog * Jeff Bennett as Kowalski / Foghorn Leghorn / Sycho / J. Thaddeus Toad / Cyril Primbottom / Ichabod Crane / Mr. Smee / Tramp / Jock / Trusty / Jasper / Lumiere / Nasty Canasta / Tom / Droopy / Mr. Peabody / Keswick / Johnny Bravo / Getafix / Prowl / Dieter / Pink Eye Pete / Professor Utonium / Merlin and Craig * James Patrick Stuart as Private * Danny Jacobs as King Julien * Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom and Bloo * Tracy Grandstaff as Daria Morgendorffer * Lou Romano as Linguini * Janeane Garofalo as Colette * Wendy Hoopes as Jane Lane and Quinn Morgendorffor * Erin Matthews as Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger * Cathy Weseluck as Dennis and Spike * Kathleen Barr as Mr. Cat / Lorm and Milie Burtonburger * Trevor Devall as Burt Burtonburger * Brian Drummond as Harley / Garu and Keo * Chiara Zanni as Fiona and Piper * Tabitha St. Germain as Phoebe / Pucca and Derpy Hooves * Linda Sorenson as Mrs. Munson * Peter O'Toole as Anton Ego * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson * Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Ben Burtt as WALL-E and M-O * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson and Tina Rex * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson / Margaret Robinson / Teri/ KT and Penny Fitzgerald * Olivia Olson as Marceline * Elissa Knight as EVE * Brad Garrett as Gusteau * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann and Cathy * Danny Cooksey as Milo / Montana Max and Jack Spicer * Clea Lewis as Nicky * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking) / Woodstock and Spike (Archive Recordings) * Kath Soucie as Cissy / Tish / Phil / Lil / Fifi La Fume / Casey / Heather / Miriam Pataki / Kanga / CadPig / Rolly and Maddie Fenton * Howard Hoffman as Courage * Lee Tockar as Abyo * Chantal Strand as Ching * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Grey Delisle as Frida Suarez / Daphne Blake / Sam Manson / Wubbzy / Kitty Katswell / Vicky / Azula / Carrie Krueger / Frankie / Yumi / Mandy and Lor * Eric Bauza as Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Carlos Alazraqui as Grandpapi Rivera / Puma Loco / Rocko / Lazlo / Wenslo / El Chupacabra and Walden * April Stewart as Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa * Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa and Tommy * Julie Kavner as Timon's Mother * Nancy Cartwright as Mindy and Chuckie Finster * Jenna Van Oy as Trinket * Cree Summer as Tessa / Vanessa / Penny Gadget / Elmyra Duff / Numbuh 5 / Susie Carmichael / Spitfire and Valerie Gray * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Martin Roach as Yo * Kimmy Robertson as Gwen Mezzrow * Cam Clarke as Stewart / Snoopy (speaking) / Shades / Mario / Leonardo and Freddy the Ferret * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato / Jimmy Gourd and Mr. Nezzer * Mike Narwocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Lara Jill Miller as Widget * Lauren Tom as Amy Wong / Alice Kane / Numbuh 3 and Tehama * Candi Milo as Constance Goldmen / Coco / Cheese / Snap White / Madame Foster / Royanne and The Flea, Pulgita * Kenny Black as Lamarr * Karen Duffy as Sketch * Meridith Scot Lynn as Poison * Pink as Gloria, Luanne and Tank * H. Jon Benjamin as Bob * John Roberts as Linda * Dan Mintz as Tina * Eugene Mirman as Gene * Kristen Schaal as Trixie / Louise and Mabel Pines * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos * Linda Cardellini as Wendy * Kyle Massey as Milo * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Lou Romano as Elliot / Mr. Weenie / Mayor / Mr. Hudson and Health Inspector * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Kane as Bea * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Jessica Chastain as Gia * Martin Short as Stefano / B.E.N. / Ooblar / Jai and Bruce * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Anne Hathaway as Jewel * David Tennant as Charles Darwin * Martin Freeman as Pirate with a Scarf * Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain * Christian Potenza as Chris McLean / Jude and Trevor * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron and Jimmy Jamal * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Cory Doran as Mike / Jimmy Two Shoes and Bummer * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey and Boo Boo * Lauren Lipson as Sadie and Kelly * Scott McCord as Owen / Yang / Yuck / Skullboy / McGee and Fred * Terry McGurrin as Reef and Jonsey * Brooke D'Orasy as Caitlin * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt * Emily Hampshire as Starr / Misery and Chloe Crashman * Mazin Elsading as Broseph * Anastasia Phillps as Lo * Arnold Pinnock as Johnny * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Lyon Smith as Cory * Bryn McAuley as Laney / Gina Lash / Becky Lopez / Eleanor Sterne / Amy and Samey * Sergio Di Zio as Kin / Ripper and Wipeout * Tim Beresford as Kon * Alyson Court as Trina and Poodle * Denise Oliver as Mina / Maurecia and Kitty Ko * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles / Baby Mumble / Buttercup and Rudy Tabootie * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Jamil Walker Smith as Gerald Johanssen * Spencer Klien as Arnold Shortman * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki, Sheena * Olivia Hack as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Andie McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl * Lauren Robinson as Nadine * Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman * William Aniscough as Sean * J.G. Quinten as Mordecai * Minty Lewis as Eileen Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-Action Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Paramount Pictures Development Planned characters Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter and Jelly Otter were originally going to appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, but Dsap never liked them, and she dosen't want them to appear in the movie, because it was too babyish. Nikki Wong was going to be in it with the other 6teen characters but she doesn't live with them anymore since she and her parents moved to Iqaluit in the last episode of 6teen. Various characters from The Simpsons were originally going to be in it but were apparently not invited for one unknown reason or another. Trivia *At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. *Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos *The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. *R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. *This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. Soundtrack CD 1, CD 2 and CD 3 (Offical Edit) #Maroon Logo #Maroon Cartoon #Daniel #Daily Bugle #Maroon Action #Toontown #New York 1943 #Daniel and Eddie #Roger Rabbit in London #Gumball, Ratatouille, Toy Story, Yin Yang Yo, Winnie the Pooh, WALL-E and Turbo #Villain Nightmare #Maroon Cartoon 2 #London King #Toontown 2 #Dreaming Piano #Dreaming Piano 2 #Dreaming Piano 3 #Dreaming Piano 4 #Dreaming Piano 5 #Dreaming Piano 6 #Dreaming Piano 7 #Dreaming London #The Ghost of Christmas #Amazing #London Eye #World Travel #New York 1943 Island #New York 1943 Island 2 #New York 1943 Times Square #Officer Cop #Jail New York #Time Post #New York City Cop #Toontown vs. Villains #Penny and Gumball Kiss #Finale Daniel #Finale Crowds #Time Traveling #New York City #H20 #Times Square #Forest Park #Daily Bugle Kenney #Queens #Brookyln #Church #Nightmare Gorgen #Church Battle #H20 2 #Forest Hills #Forest Hills 2 #Forest Hills 3 #Storm New York #Penny and Gumball Kiss Bed #Night #Night 2 #Night 3 #New York Battle #New York Battle 2 #New York Battle 3 #Gumball vs. Daniel vs. Remy vs. WALL-E #Gumball's Not Death #Funeral #Sadding #Battle Finale #Eddie, Kenney and Daniel vs. Penny, Darwin and Carrie #Deaths #Finale #Finale 2 #Finale 3 #Finale 4 #Finale 5 #Finale 6 #Finale 7 #Finale 8 #Finale 9 #Finale 10 #Down To Earth - Peter Garbiel #The Flame - Cheap Trick #Eddie's Theme #Hello, I Love You - The Doors #H20 - Danny Elfman #H20 (Repise) - Danny Elfman #City - Danny Elfman #Titanic Theme #City (Repise) - Danny Elfman #Manufactures - Danny Elfman #Africa - Toto #Firework - Katty Perry #Titanic Theme (Repise) #Toontown Song #Daniel Valiant Suite #Roger Rabbit Suite #Benny The Cab Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite 2 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme 2 Locations Cartoon Figures * Toontown Cites * London * New York City * Chicago CGI Figures * Pixar Island * DreamWorks City Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-Action Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Paramount Pictures